Black Innocence
by Tchoubacka
Summary: une fanfiction pas vraiment habituelle puisque je reprends ou plutôt m'inspire de l'univers de journal d'un vampire.


_Une fanfiction datant d'il y a deux ans environ ;p et n'oubliez pas les coms si vous voulez que je la continue et si ca vous a plu ^^ _

* * *

Il pressa ses lèvres sur son cou avec délicatesse. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Ses lèvres continuèrent son exploration et descendirent le long de son cou. Lola pressa son corps un peu plus contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle entreprit en même temps de faire descendre ses mains le long des hanches de Mike. Elle saisit sa ceinture et la fit glisser au sol. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers le couloir, synchronisés jusqu'au bout des ongles. Bon, ok, elle trichait un peu. Pour être un peu plus précis, elle était perchée en équilibre sur ses pieds. Mike ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'approcha de son lit. Il allongea alors délicatement Lola. Il enleva ensuite son T-shirt et Lola parcoura son torse musclé d'un œil appréciateur.

Il murmura alors à l'oreille de Lola : « à ton tour… ». Elle leva les bras par-dessus sa tête et lui sourit d'un air espiègle : « je suis tout à toi !... ». Mike ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et fit passer son T-shirt rose par-dessus sa tête. Il continua alors son exploration laissée en suspension, mais avec les mains. Il baissa la 1ère bretelle de son soutien gorge dans un geste gorgée de désir. Puis la 2ème. Mike caressa le contour du soutien gorge avec sensualité. Il inséra ensuite le bout de ses doigts dans le soutien gorge. Il se mit à masser avec douceur la naissance de ses seins. Lola se mit à gémir et ondulait son corps rempli de désir. Mike rentra ensuite ses 2 mains entièrement dans le soutien gorge puis l'enleva et le jeta à terre. Il prit ses mamelons durcis entre son pouce et son index et les massas langoureusement en appuyant dessus. Elle poussa des petits cris de bonheur. Habituellement, elle détestait les ébats douloureux mais la façon dont Mike combinait plaisir et douleur la rendait folle de cette gâterie. Lola entreprit de baisser le pantalon de Mike tandis qu'il continuait à lui masser le bout des seins. Lola s'attaquât ensuite au caleçon et le baissa légèrement afin d'apercevoir sa _toison_. Il était rasé de près. Afin de faire durer le plaisir elle se contenta de mettre ses mains à l'intérieur du caleçon et de caresser les hanches de Mike. Mike se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, sa tête au dessus des seins de Lola. Mike baissa ensuite le jeans de Lola avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Il porta ensuite son attention à sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. Il entreprit de la baisser, centimètre par centimètre. Lola, elle, passa à l'action sans s'embarrasser de telles manières. Elle baissa son caleçon d'un mouvement brusque, libérant l'érection qui s'y trouvait. Mike, lui, une fois la culotte baissée, explora les lèvres (celles du bas, je précise. N'oubliez pas que je suis un pervers !) entrouvertes avec ses doigts. Voyant qu'elle en réclamait plus, il intensifia ses caresses à cet endroit. Ses doigts laissaient des traces brûlantes à l'intérieur, la faisant frissonner. Une fois son plaisir assouvit, elle colla son corps contre celui de Mike et se mit à onduler du bassin avec force. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mike se réveilla à 4 heure. Il était encore à moitié endormi et, pour se réveiller totalement, il se frotta les yeux. Tout du moins essaya. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il réitéra son essai qui ne donna toujours rien. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de son torse. Un liquide gluant. Rouge. Du sang. Mike se mit à paniquer et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. N'arrivant à aucun résultat, il essaya de s'époumoner mais seul un râle faible sortit de sa gorge : « _Lola…__ »._ Elle ne répondit pas. Il n'eut pas la force de l'appeler un 2nde fois. Il sentit la vie le quitter lentement, s'échappant à travers ses plaies à la poitrine et au cou. Il agonisa pendant 10 minutes, sans pouvoir émettre un bruit. Juste avant de s'éteindre, il entendit un bruit. Un rire cristallin. Le rire de Lola.

* * *

_ N'oubliez pas les coms si vous voulez que je la continue et si ca vous a plu ^^_


End file.
